Flash storage devices may store information thereon, such as music, data, or other information. Over the last several years, flash storage devices have become less expensive. As a result, flash storage devices are being used more frequently to electronically store information.
Currently, executable software may be shipped to users on portable media, such as, for example, compact disc (CD), digital video disc (DVD), or other portable media. Without any type of protective measures, users may use the portable media, or may use unauthorized copies of the portable media, to install and execute pirated or unlicensed software on processing devices. As a result, software vendors may realize decreased revenue.